The Possessive Uzumaki
by Writingprocrastinator
Summary: ONESHOT. The female population of Konoha had long ago decided that Naruto was not the acquisitive and avaricious type when it came to the girl he liked. He definitely didn't seem the type. But all the assumptions of the girls are proved wrong when Sasuke decides to play matchmaker.


**A/N: I do not own Naruto. **

It was once upon a time, when the female population of Konoha had decided that if Naruto ever had the fortune to get a girlfriend, he'd be a gentle and sensuous lover. Not the acquisitive, avaricious type. He definitely didn't _seem_ the type.

But Uzumaki Naruto was a possessive man.

Maybe because it was the influence of the Kyuubi. Having the Nine-tailed Fox inside of him so long, it definitely wouldn't be surprising if its animal instincts were embedded into Naruto.

Maybe it was because of his rough past. The Kyuubi boy has, until now, had to fight, and fight hard for whatever type of normalcy he could gain, for whatever he wanted. No matter how common. Whether it was the matter of making friends or wanting the acknowledgement of his existence within the Hidden Village of Konoha. Nothing, for him, came without a price. Be it the heart breaking departure of his best friend or the destruction of Konoha in the Battle of Pain. Maybe that's why the Uzumaki had a possessive personality. After all, he wasn't going to let anything he spent his blood and sweat and tears on acquiring get away from his grasp.

It was his possessiveness that led his to go through so much to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. It was his possessiveness that led him to believe he had a crush on Sakura, him being unwilling to let go, in any way, of the only remaining member of Team 7. Of course, by time and the punches our dear Sakura had bestowed upon his head, he realized that his feelings for her were nothing but brotherly.

It was also because of his possessiveness that Uzumaki Naruto was now furiously pacing around the small space of his house, his normally cerulean eyes a deep bloody red. The cause of his evil grin being the thought of his best friend and rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

The bastard.

"I'm going to crush that rotten piece of shit, beat him into a bloody pulp and then laugh over the mess of his disorted body. Who the fuck does think he is?" Naruto darkly continued to mutter profanities under his breath, trying to get his temper under control.

What brought this on, you may ask? Our sweet Naruto wasn't usually like that. Though hot tempered and easily angered if someone insulted his beloved ramen, the Uzumaki was usually a cheerful boy whose laughter infected the most cold-hearted people in Konohagakure.

To know this, it is necessary to take you back to the past events that lead to this occurrence…

It was a fine and beautiful day in Konoha, perfectly befitting the mood of the citizens. The Fourth Great Shinobi War had ended not too long ago, bringing the good news of the Five Great Nation's victory. Our hero himself had been too happy to speak, stepping into his beloved village after a tough hard time, basking in the glory of his success. It seemed that everything was finally falling into place. He was finally Kurama's friend, Sasuke had finally decided to come back home.

Could his luck get any better?

Apparently, it could not. It was time for Uzumaki Naruto's good luck to finally run out. How?

Let the writer show you.

Lying in his bed after another day of vigorous celebration, Naruto let his tension-free mind wander to the thoughts over a dark-haired lavender-eyed beauty we all know and love. He closed his eyes and remembered his time in the war zone with her, when he had given up everything after Neji's death.

She had been his ray of hope and his light in what seemed like never-ending darkness. He remembered the surprisingly soft hands on his whiskered cheeks, caressing with such admiration…such love. He tried to control the spreading heat he felt on his cheeks as he remembered engulfing her tiny hands in his large calloused ones.

"Hinata…" Our hero whispered affectionately to the ceiling above his bed.

It was then he decided. He had finally realized his feeling for Hinata in the war. And he wasn't about to let them go anytime soon. It was time, time to confess to her. His sudden decision left him feeling more light-hearted than he had at the morning of his arrival. But he also felt nervous.

"YOSH! LETS DO THIS!" He declared loudly, and to nothing in particular.

He was jumping around roofs, looking for the lavender eyed beauty and frowned when he couldn't find her anywhere in the village. He decided to look for her in the training grounds. Training Ground 4… Training Ground 10… Training Ground 42. It was he decided to give up the search while his feet still took him further in. There was no point going any further. After all, why would Hinata be training in the more secluded… his thoughts trailed off. He halted.

He had found Hyuuga Hinata, but the problem was… she was not alone. Guess who she happened to be with? That's right.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Hyuuga Hinata had been particularly relaxed and happy after the Great Shinobi War. It was her day off from missions, and she had decided to go to train at Training Ground 44. Hinata knew that she had to become stronger and stronger to be able to protect her loved ones. This became startlingly clear after the war, she wasn't going to let anyone else die for her. Not if she could avoid it.

With this determination and resolve, she had months ago, started training with prodigy Uchiha Sasuke, who had been willing to help her in exchange of advice. She couldn't help but giggle when she remembered on what subject the genius had needed help with…

Haruno Sakura. His now long-time crush.

You see, after the war, Sasuke had confessed his love to Sakura with a cocky grin, obviously expecting her to come running into his arms after the revelation. Hinata flinched remembering the ground-breaking punch Sasuke had received by the pissed-off medical ninja. Naruto had laughed his ass off at Sasuke's predicament, much to Sasuke's chagrin.

So every time Sasuke and Hinata had days off of mission, they'd come to this rarely-used training ground to train to avoid being asked awkward questions about what the two were doing there together. They'd train and then talk about Sasuke's problem and laugh at the new episodes of Sakura's anger. But she's melting, Sasuke would tell her with an arrogant smirk, slowly but surely she'll come running into my arms. Hinata would sigh and think about how some things never changed.

Sasuke had become her brother and confidant. They'd usually talk about something of everything and everything about something, if they had the time. Today's topic, over Hinata's delicious cooking, had been Naruto.

Sasuke took a bite of his onigiri. "So, has the dobe talked to you yet?"

Hinata sighed. "Not yet, Sasuke-kun."

He growled impatiently. "Can't I just go and talk to the idiot. It'd save us all a lot of time, you know."

Sasuke couldn't believe the time Naruto was taking to reply to Hinata's confession. It was so obvious just by the way Naruto looked at Hinata that the idiot was in love with her.

"I-I want Naruto-kun to take his time to understand. I'm sure he'll respond to my confession sooner or later. He isn't the type of person to leave people hanging."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. His little sister had too much faith in Naruto.

"Fine. But if he doesn't talk to you about it soon, then I'm going to convince Teuchi and Ayame to stop giving Naru-baka his ramen."

Hinata giggled. "He'll die, Sasuke-Nii."

Sasuke smiled softly at the nickname. But that was when the Hero of the Hidden Leaf had decided to hide behind the bushes, 'just making sure the teme didn't do anything to Hinata-chan'. To say that Sasuke was surprised when he sensed Naruto's presence would be an understatement, he practically choked all over the onigiri he was eating.

Hinata rushed closer to him immediately, thumping his back to get all the rice out of his throat passageway.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, worried. He nodded. Apparently, Hinata hadn't sensed Naruto's presence.

Dobe needs to improve his stealth skills, Sasuke thought, and Hinata needs to improve her sensory ones.

Dammit. The whole teaching thing was getting to his head. He shook his head slightly to get out the thoughts, what was the Usuratonkachi doing here anyways?

It was then the heavens had decided to bless Sasuke with a brilliant idea…

It was time for Sasuke to play matchmaker.

Naruto growled as he hid behind the bushes, wondering what Sasuke-teme was doing with _his _Hinata. It seemed that both Hinata and Sasuke were enjoying themselves in the beautiful weather, a picnic mat underneath them and both of them munching food and talking.

Wait a second. Naruto blanched, his eyes widening as he took in the scene. They… they couldn't possibly be on a date, could they!?

Naruto had this sudden urge to go out there and use Sasuke as his personal punch bag, all the feelings of fondness for the Uchiha suddenly disappearing. But a small, rational part of his brain commanded Naruto to stay there and find out what the whole scenario actually was about. He channeled some chakra to his ears and began to listen in. Apparently, the whole matter of Hinata had caused him to throw the whole charge-in-before-thinking reflex out of him (which his teachers had been working on for years but never succeeded in doing). It's funny how love works sometimes, isn't it?

He saw Sasuke choke on some food and Hinata immediately rushing to his side. Naruto's blood boiled. Why did she have to look so concerned? He wasn't dying, for god's sake. He once again tried to surpress the urge to actually go out there and shove more food in his mouth to choke him to death.

"Ne, Hina. Are you ticklish?" Sasuke was now asking her.

Hina. Hina!? Since when did the bastard start giving people cute nicknames!?

"Um… I'm not sure, Sasuke-kun." Hinata eyed Sasuke warily, his sudden change in attitude and subject making her suspicious.

"Let's find out then." Sasuke said, the mischievous smirk growing wider.

"Sasuke, what-" Hinata was cut off as Sasuke's fingers attacked her sides, making her laugh real hard and causing her to fall on the ground.

"Sasuke, st-" Hinata couldn't help another gale of laughter that came out from the tickling treatment Sasuke was giving her and his antics. Tears started to come out of her eyes when she couldn't stop laughing.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He could only watch, frozen on the spot, as Sasuke touched Hinata all over the place, tickling her and making her laugh. Unbelievable anger coursed through him and it was all he could do to conceal the killing intent emanating from him. That should be _him_ sitting over there with _his_ Hinata, eating her food. It should be _him_, making her laugh. It should be him on top of her- Naruto couldn't breathe. Sasuke was on top of Hinata… so close to her lips.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away from the scene before he murdered his now-former best friend. He ignored the stabs in his heart and ran to the house, trying to clearing his mind of the anger and the pain. Was he too late?

And that was how Naruto ended up in his apartment, furious beyond believe and muttering dark profanities.

Back at the training grounds, Sasuke moved away from Hinata. The smugness in his aura could be detected from a hundred miles away. Hinata frowned.

"Sasuke-kun, what was that?"

"Huh? I was just trying to find out if you were ticklish, Hinata." He arranged his features into an innocent look.

Hinata continued to frown. Something was wrong, she could feel it. But before she could ask him anymore questions, Sasuke stood up.

"I should leave, Hinata. It's getting late. You should be heading back too."

"O-okay." Hinata said uncertainly.

So Sasuke set off to another direction and leaving Hinata to her own thoughts. He wanted to see how the dobe was faring.

Too bad Sasuke didn't know that it was be a very _very_ bad idea to see Naruto when he was planning to cut Sasuke into pieces and throw him off into some unknown ditch.

Naruto had just barely calmed down after today's horrible events when he heard a knock at his door.

"Oi, dobe, it's me. Open up."

The temper flared up again. He was ready to bash Sasuke up and opened the door with that intention. It was then Hinata's happy face came into his mind and drained all his anger. She seemed so happy with Sasuke….

"What is it, teme?" He asked him through gritted teeth.

"Well, I just wanted to come in and have a little chat. How was your day today?" Sasuke asked, smiling triumphantly.

That smug smile did it.

Naruto growled and grabbed Sasuke by the collar. He pushed him against the wall, wanting nothing more than to wipe that grin off Sasuke's face.

"What. were you doing with Hinata today, teme!?" Naruto spat.

"Oh, you saw us?"

"JUST ANSWER ME, GODDAMIT!"

"Hinata and I were training together. What, is Uzumaki Naruto actually _jealous_?"

Naruto ignored him. "Just stay away from her. Got it? She's _mine_. Only mine."

Sasuke had to stop his grin from getting even wider. His plan was definitely working. "Oh yeah? Prove it. What are you to her dobe? What claim do _you_ have on her?"

It was then Naruto felt all the anger drain out of him. Sasuke was right. What was he to her? He warned Sasuke to keep off her, but the rest of the male population of Konoha still had eyes. If teme hit on her today, then tomorrow someone else will. She was single, she was available. What did it matter if Naruto wanted her all to himself? She didn't belong to him.

At least not yet.

"Prove it dobe."

Naruto let go of Sasuke. He had to go and tell Hinata. Now. And with that, Naruto ran off, leaving a satisfied Sasuke behind.

"Go get her, Naruto."

Hinata was walking in the evening bustling markets, trying to find a good place to eat dinner. She was tired after the session at the training ground but had decided to satisfy her stomach before heading back home. She couldn't help but think about Sasuke's strange behavior at the training grounds and her beloved Naruto. She hadn't seen him for quite some time after he came back to Konoha. Had he been avoiding her? The mere thought of it saddened Hinata greatly. She was there in the middle of the street, just outside Teuchi's Ramen stand when it happened.

"-nata!" Naruto's voice came from a distance.

Huh? Naruto-kun? She thought. She turned to look around, trying to find Naruto.

"HINATA!" She looked to her side and saw Naruto running to her.

Maybe it was because she hadn't seen him in months, or maybe because she was just hallucinating his presence, or maybe simply because the writer had decided to put it this way, but it was from that point that everything started to go in slow motion for her. The crowds parted slowly as Naruto ran to her, she could clearly hear every thud of his steps. She could clearly see his ocean-deep blue eyes and the intense expression on his face that made her knees shake. Her eyes ran down from his disheveled blond hair to his whiskered cheeks and finally to his soft-looking lips, wondering for the umpteenth time what they would feel like on hers when…

She was feeling them.

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto, who seemed to be kissing her with all the possessiveness he could muster. His arms were locked around her lower back and he just couldn't get enough of her. Hinata began to melt into the kiss. She slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Naruto could have cried with relief when Hinata started to respond to the kiss. Her feelings for him weren't gone then. He was loving every moment of this and wished it could go on forever.

But, alas, one mustn't forget that they were kissing in front of a whole crowd of people. The Hero of the Great Shinobi War and the Hyuuga heiress.

The whole crowd of people stopped watch they were doing and just stared at them. Some gasped, some squealed. And then deathly quiet. You could basically hear a pin drop at the silence around the once noisy streets of Konoha. It was in this uncomfortable situation that the writer made Naruto and Hinata realize their current predicament.

They broke apart, each blushing furiously but none wanting to let go of the other.

We all know how in movies, when some outstanding performance occurs on the stage and everyone is just getting over the pleasant surprise and starting to react. Likewise, it started with a clap from one of the citizens and then developed into the process of a full-blown clapping session, with the shouts "FINALLY" erupting from some parts of the crowd.

The Konoha 12 were ecstatic. Sakura was weeping at the scene with tears of happiness and hugging Ino, who was standing there with her jaw open and her mind buzzing with another piece of gossip to discuss for the rest of the week. Shikamaru was smiling lazily, muttering "Troublesome". Chouji was chomping down his chips in an unhumanly speed, wide-eyed. Kiba had a wide grin on his face and Shino had been, well, Shino. All passive. Maito Guy and Lee were ranting on and on about the passions of youth and Tenten was screaming, albeit grinning widely, at them to help her restrain Neji as he made move to lunge after Naruto for 'defiling Hinata-sama, and in public nonetheless'.

Hinata felt like she was about to die of embarrassment and cutely tried to cover her face in Naruto's jacket. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle and pull her closer, despite the dark red blush staining his cheeks too.

After all that drama was over and done, Naruto walked Hinata back to her home, relishing in the feel of finally having Hinata all to himself.

As for Hinata, she felt like she was floating with happiness and like she was still her virtual fantasy, even after pinching herself over and over again.

She was walking home with Naruto, hand in hand, when he suddenly stopped. Hinata looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"H-Hinata, what were you doing with Sasuke-teme at the secluded training ground?"

"You saw us?" She asked surprised then continued, "We were training with each other and we thought if we used Ground 44 then no one would be there and we could practice uninterrupted. Sasuke-kun was helping me become stronger so I… I could protect you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing as he looked at her face, which was filled with love and admiration.

"But-But why are you asking?" Hinata asked him, confused.

It was then it all clicked. Hinata finally understood Sasuke's strange behavior in the training grounds. He acted like that because he realized that Naruto was there! And Naruto, after seeing Sasuke and Hinata in an 'intimate' position, thought there was something going on between them. Hinata almost laughed at the situation at hand. Sasuke could be such a handful sometimes!

"There is nothing going on between Sasuke and I, Naruto-kun. I love you, remember? Always have, always will."

Naruto felt a familiar stinging sensation in his eyes. Here she was, reassuring Naruto of all his insecurities and there Naruto was, actually doubting her.

Hinata only had time to register the fierce expression on Naruto's face as he pulled her into yet another passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Hinata." He whispered to her after they broke apart.

But Naruto then suddenly pulled her closer, leaving no space as their bodies pressed together. He smirked.

"But from tomorrow, Hinata, you're training with me. I can make you much stronger than teme can. And I don't like the idea of other guys touching you other than myself… you're mine. Only mine."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his childish antics. "I'm only yours, Naruto-kun." She simply replied in agreement.

"But I'm surprised teme agreed to train you so quickly..."

Hinata giggled again. "Sasuke-kun needed advice on how to capture Sakura-chan's heart. I gave it to him in exchange of training sessions."

Our mischevious troublemaker's smile turned into a full-blown grin. "Advice?" Hinata nodded then groaned at the smile Naruto had. It was the same as the one Sasuke had when he realized Naruto was spying on them.

"Well, well, well. I think our Sasuke is in need of matchmaker himself."

**Review, guys! Or I shall eat all of your cookies. MWUAHAHA.**


End file.
